


Ereri/Riren Works

by PlushieNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Eren Yeager, Football Star Levi Ackerman, Genderswap, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/pseuds/PlushieNerd
Summary: Hello, I'm here with something different this is just Ereri/Riren works with some other characters, however, Eren and Levi will be gender swap, one will be female and the other a male. I mostly will make Eren the female if not I'll tell you know before I start a chapter.Really though this is just Ereri/Riren so you'll be lucky if you even see other characters from AOT.-----Attack on Titan/characters belongs to Hajime Isayama, the plots/story I make however belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm here with something different this is just Ereri/Riren works with some other characters, however, Eren and Levi will be gender swap, one will be female and the other a male. I mostly will make Eren the female if not I'll tell you know before I start a chapter. 

Really though this is just Ereri/Riren so you'll be lucky if you even see other characters from AOT. 

 

I do try to add new things, so don't get mad, or try to kill me. 

If you have seen my other work thank you for reading it and I hope you like this one.


	2. Highschool- Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Eren Yeager  
> Male Levi Ackerman

Eren gaps softly her eyes glowing slightly with a thought, she and her boyfriend just ate fattening food and looks at Levi whose the star football player at the survey corps high school. 

“You run again don't you?” Eren asked softly, Levi stares at Eren and hums lazily lays back on the bleachers that they were currently sitting and sights heavily “Nah, don't wanna run.” 

Eren stares at him with the puppy look in her eyes “But, Levi, you have too otherwise-” Levi leans up and whispers “I'll go on a run if you kiss me.” Eren's fully turns red from a blush “Lev-” Levi cuts her off by grabbing her face and presses his lips against hers before getting up and runs down the bleachers and stops at the bottom before looking up at her. 

“I love you, Eren,” Levi shouts causing onlookers to look over before going back to do what they were doing. Eren blushes but didn't say anything so she could hear it again. 

Levi growls softly before shouting again “Eren, I love you!” After that shout, Eren's eyes light up causing Levi's heart to beat even faster than it was and she shouts back “Levi, I love you too! Now go on your run!” Levi smiles at Eren and turns to run flashing the yin and yang mark behind his ear to everyone he passes as he runs, showing he had a soulmate. 

Eren smiles as she watches him run and reaches up to her own yin and yang mark behind her ear smiling happily.


	3. A Different time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time where Levi and Eren had hard times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Eren (Younger Sister)  
> Male Levi (Older Brother)

Levi sat with his little sister in his lap on the dirt outside of the store his mother worked at, he knew what was happening, but his little sister Eren did not know “Big Bro?” Eren whispers softly “I’m hungry, when are we going to eat?” Levi bites his lip softly and whispers “Soon, I promise.” Eren tears up as hungry pain takes over her stomach and angrily hits her brothers chest “You’ve said that last week!” 

Levi tears up as frustration takes over his mind, he lets his sister hit him but slaps her butt afterward and growls lowly “I know!, but Eren there's not food! The stores don’t even have it! If they did I would’ve stolen for it us!” Eren tears up with a whimper and leans against her brother and starts crying causing Levi to pull her closer and nuzzles his nose against her dirty hair and whispers “I’m sorry for hitting you and yelling, you’ll understand when you grow up little one.” 

Eren keeps crying as Levi holds her close and Levi started humming a soft tune in her ear to relax her and when Levi felt Eren fall asleep he started crying holding her close and he whispers “Don’t worry, Eren, I’ll find us food no matter what.” 

+

He watches his mother's body finally drop dead from starvation after so long, he looks over at Eren tearing up slightly as she looks in the same state as he did, they weren’t that skinny and bone just yet and Levi wouldn’t let it happen. “Eren, Eren, wake up.” Levi whispered softly nudging Eren until she woke up “Big brother? What is it?” Levi pecks Eren’s forehead “A boat is coming in from overseas, they say they have food, I’ll be back” Eren couldn’t help the small squeals that came out, it been so long since they’ve had any “okay big bro, I’ll be here.” Levi gives Eren a small sad smile and nods before disappearing to get some food. 

 

+

When Levi gets back to Eren, he quickly dropped beside Eren and tears up as he pushes the berries into Eren mouth who was still awake but grew even weaker, she grew even weaker when Levi was gone but held on for him. 

“Big Bro?” She whispered softly as she ate gaining energy as she ate more berries when she couldn't have any more she shoves some berries into Levi's mouth who ate them as he got fed by his little sister “I love you, big bro.” 

Levi smiles and whispers “I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its short, I'll try to make the others longer.


	4. The One Where Shit Jokes Are The Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TallLeviAckerman  
> #SmallCruvyFemaleEren

Eren wakes up to the sun’s heat hits her leg and sits up rubbing her eyes to wake up and looks over to see Levi’s side of the bed empty and gets up and goes to the bath to wash her face and neck and brush hair and brush her teeth and shyly checks to see if her boobs got any bigger by pulling her shirt up and pouts when she realizes that they have gotten bigger and with a huff she pulls her shirt down and sneaks into the kitchen to see Levi making dinner. 

 

“So did your boobs get any bigger?” Levi asked without looking behind him and keeps making breakfast. 

Eren's mouth drops open “How did you even know I was here? But to answer your question yes, they have gotten bigger, and if they keep getting bigger, I'm going to give my boobs to someone who wants back problems.” 

Levi smirks over at Eren and rolls his eyes, every morning Eren would get up and check to see if her boobs got any bigger and than make cheesy jokes that aren't really funny. 

Eren walks over to Levi and wraps her arms around Levi's waist and giggles softly “ I have an amazing sense of humor don't I?” 

Levi snores and snickers as he adds pancakes and snickers before speaking “No you shitty brat, you don't even have a sense of humor, even Erwin's small younger twin is funnier than you.” 

Eren smile fades and her eyes began to water up backing away “Wait- what you don't think I'm funny?” 

Levi's eyes widened and turn around so quickly he almost trips and wraps his arms around Eren's waist “Wait, Eren, no baby don't, that's-” Levi gets cut off by the sound of Eren crying and only squeezes her to his chest. 

Eren whimpers into Levi's chest and whispers “Were you just saying that or did you mean it?” 

Levi rubs Eren's back and whispers in her ear “I would never mean something like that I was just trying to make you laugh or smile, I guess that shows I should stick to shit jokes huh?” 

Eren giggles softly and wipes her tears away onto Levi's shirt and pulls away just a little to look up into Levi's blue-grey eyes and whispers “Yeah, you should you have the best shit jokes.” 

Levi chuckles and kisses Eren's lips softly and grips her bottom pushing her chest up onto Levi's chest which makes the bounce. 

Eren's eyes widened when Levi's smile turns into a smirk and whispers “Never get rid of your boobs though, I love them.”


	5. Lover's Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x FemEren.
> 
> Setting: Takes in 1940. 
> 
> #tallLevi  
> #shortEren  
> #cruvyeren   
> #bikerLevi  
> #waitressEren

Levi fixes his leather jacket as he steps into the restaurant called 'Toxic Lust, Sweet, Love’ where his long term girlfriend is working. 

Levi looks around his hair moving slightly and his dog tags slightly jiggle as he moves to his girlfriend who was standing and taking orders, he rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers against her ear “Hi” 

Eren drops her pad and pen and jumps slightly turning around quickly her breathing was quick and fast and glares at Levi “Really babe?! You had to scare me?” She whines softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and grips at his leather jacket and whispers “Your home.” 

Levi smiles and chuckles softly pushing his face against her neck and whispers softly “I'm home, my darling.” 

Eren tears up slightly and whispers “Don't ever go into war again, you hear me?” She slaps his shoulder gently causing Levi to just smile against her skin and whispers “I could never leave you alone.” Eren whimpers against his chest and starts crying when onlookers looked over Levi just held up his dog tags, which caused everyone to look away going back to the things they were doing before they looked over. 

Levi pulls back and kisses Eren's lips softly and asks “When do you get off work?” Eren opens her mouth to speak but her boss steps in “She can get off now, she's been missing you, Mr. Ackerman.” 

Levi smiles at Eren's boss and nods before grabbing Eren's hand and rushing out to his motorcycle with Eren giggling. 

“Where are we going?” Eren asked softly as she got on the bike behind Levi. Levi smiles at Eren over his shoulder and whispers “It's a surprise.” 

Eren pouted but wraps her arms around Levi's waist and squeals when Levi starting driving. 

~Two Hours Later~ 

Levi helps Eren off the bike and turns her in his arms so they're facing each other and Levi gets on his knees with a ring in his fingers “Eren, my beautiful Eren, please do the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Ackerman?” 

Eren’s eyes widened and tear up before nodding “Yes, I'll marry you!” She cries happily jumping on top of Levi kissing him softly and before they knew it, they were both naked and making love. 

When Levi came he groaned softly against her lips and lays down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and whispers with tears rolling down his face “Thank you for saying yes.” 

Eren presses soft kisses against Levi's face and whispers “I'll always say yes to you.” 

\---

Future: 

Levi and Eren got married by the ocean and went to Paris for their honeymoon. 

After they got married, they decided to have kids, they wanted to have three but plans don't always work out.

In the end, Levi and Eren had ten kids, five boys, and five girls. 

Levi helped Eren raise the kids while he decided to work at home. 

Levi became a Detective after the war and his team is very considerate probably because of his like Sherlock Holmes mind. His cracks every case that's on his desk. 

Eren decided to quit working and became a full-time mom until the kids were grown up.


	6. Fluff (Father Levi & Transgender Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue fluff

Levi is a top ranking soldier in the military, his really stoic and built like a bodybuilder so when he comes home he was surprised by what happened.

Warning: Transgender Boy To Girl

-

"You ready to go home man? You have a son don't you?" Smith asked Levi as they both were being dropped off at their houses.

"Yeah, my wife Hange and my other son Mikasa are probably both working like my other son Eren is probably online at school." Levi answered as he bounces his leg.

Levi wanted to get home and see his youngest who's already in middle school. Levi missed half of Eren's life and he isn't proud of it he misses his son dearly.

+

Eren sighed softly to herself as she asks the teacher if she could go to the bathroom and when she got the okay she quickly rushed to the bathroom but when a teacher sends her a disapproving look she went into the boys bathroom with tears in her eyes and quickly goes back to the classroom.

+

Levi smiles softly to himself when he sees his home and steps off the bus with his bag he quickly walks to the house when he got to the door he took a deep breath before going and calls out just in case anyone was home when he didn't get an answer he looks around to see a lot of new items before seeing a teenage girl next to Hange and Mikasa in the photo and walks over to it looking at it closely looking it over wondering who the girl was before upstairs to his shared bedroom that he had with Hange and puts his stuff away and sends a quick text to Hange to let her know he was home and waiting for everyone to return.

At the moment Levi decided to go to Mikasa's room to see how much it changed when he left it was filled with green color items and everything else but when he opened the room his eyes widened at the sight. It was very beautiful in his opinion his oldest son seem to be obsessed with the ocean like Eren was.

Levi closed the door to Mikasa's room gently before going to Eren's.

When Levi open the door it was safe to say he was shocked the room was filled with pastel colors and items, he steps into the room to see girl clothes on the bed and dresses on the dresser. Levi became angry about this not because Eren became a transgender but because he was told anything about it it was than he grabbed his cell phone and called Hange.

+

Eren got her hair fixed by a girl who she asked for help from and the girl gladly helped Eren.

When Eren got her papers back from the teacher she changed her gender to female while her friend gave her a smile.

It was at the moment when the bell rang and it was time to go home.

+

After Levi got done talking to on the phone he felt even worse, he missed out on another thing about Eren and began to cry while sitting on Eren's bed staring down at the new photo of Eren the Hange sent him and stayed like that until Eren came home.

+

When Eren ran up to her room she was surprised, which quickly turned to fear and worry that her father Levi wouldn't want her anymore.

Eren watched Levi look her over but before she took run away Levi had wrapped his arms around her and whispers "I love you, Eren. Just the way you are and I'm proud of you for being yourself." After Eren heard that from her father she cried softly against his shoulder gently as Levi held her close and whispered "Thank you daddy, I love you."


End file.
